Darkest Gaiden- Darkest Twin
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: O passado das irmãs Asakura e a real intenção delas em relação aos caçadores. Darkest Challenge, UA, side-story de Darkest Night, fic escrita com Dark Ookami.


_**"Saint Seiya não me pertence, e sim ao tio Kuru, mas se pertencesse... Todos sabem o que eu faria 8DDDD"**_

**"Nyahooo povo! Aqui está a resposta do desafio lançado pelo Darkest Ikarus, uma side-story da minha char, Prue e da Phoe, char da minha imooto Dark Ookami, de Darkest Night. Um pouco sobre a polêmica Prue, que não caiu fácil nas garras do gostosão tudo de bom, porque... Leiam e descubram xDDDD"-Pure Petit Cat**

**"Eu sei que é complicado entender a situação delas e da mãe e tudo mais, acho que com isso explica um pouco também a afinidade entre elas, não somente por terem nascidos juntas, mas elas realmente sentem como se só tivessem uma a outra, espero que gostem do que fizemos aqui "-Dark Ookami**

**Betado por Vengeresse Lolita, a burra aqui esqueceu dos créditos... Pode bater Laurenha xDDDD**

**1 ano antes dos fatos atuais...**

"_**Aqui jaz Megumi Asakura Bedford, mãe e esposa dedicada.**__"_

Os ventos balançavam os longos e negros cabelos das gêmeas em frente à lápide em homenagem à sua mãe.

"_Esposa dedicada? Tão dedicada que se deixou levar por aquele demônio. Destruiu não só a própria vida, mas a nossa também..."_, pensa Prue fechando o punho firmemente.

Phoe, ao seu lado pareceu sentir o que sua irmã pensava e levou sua mão à dela, segurando-a delicadamente.

-Vamos embora, Phoe, não quero mais ficar aqui. - Prue sai pisando firme e duro.

**Megumi's side**

Mulher, mãe e esposa. O quão difícil era ser perfeita em tudo, mas ela se esforçava. O quão triste era ser tão dedicada e nunca receber uma palavra gentil ou um gesto de carinho.

Já estava casada havia 8 anos, conheceu Alexander Bedford em uma festa de elite. Desde sua infância fora criada para se tornar uma boa esposa, de família nobre, sangue azul, o que contava era status, e para se conseguir status, era preciso ser uma boa esposa, afinal eram como os antigos faziam, não?

Em uma festa de elite, mal se conheceram e já noivaram com o consentimento de seu pai, que via no casamento uma boa maneira de ganhar mais dinheiro, ele havia se apresentado como um homem de bem, um caçador que lutava pela justiça do mundo, tinha nome, tinha poder e ela, apenas 18 anos.

Sabia que ele era um Caçador, não via com bom olhos o fanatismo do marido, mas nada podia fazer se foi criada para ser submissa, obedecer era tudo o que conhecia.

Seu marido não era um bom companheiro para ela, mas ela não sabia, não fazia ideia, eram ordens e ordens eram lei para ela, jamais desobedecera ninguém, jamais fizera nada errado em toda sua vida.

Engravidar foi sua maior felicidade, mas uma de suas filhas havia nascido cega por causa de um parto complicado. E seu marido jogou a culpa nela, como sempre, toda a culpa era dela.

Suas filhas eram seu maior tesouro, o que mais amava no mundo, a única felicidade. Seus dias eram repletos de suas filhas, apenas elas. Então, cresceram, passaram a estudar e suas tardes como dona de casa eram mais vazias e solitárias.

Não podia trabalhar, não, jamais, era sua missão ficar em casa, ao lado da porta, para quando o marido chegasse, estivesse pronta, com o jantar à mesa, a banheira limpa e as meninas dormindo em suas camas para não incomodar o pai tão exausto de seu digníssimo trabalho.

Mais e mais seu marido se tornava fanático pela causa dos Caçadores e não voltava para casa. O que era mais desconsertante, o silêncio perturbador ou as palavras duras de culpa que ouvia em sua presença?

Todos os dias, enquanto estava sozinha em seu mundo, ela olhava pela janela conformada com sua rotina vazia, lembrava-se de sua própria mãe, submissa à seu pai, aceitando suas amantes, e viu em sua frente ela adoecer e morrer aos poucos, era isso que acontecia com ela.

Foi quando voltava das compras e um belo rapaz se ofereceu para ajudá-la a levar os pacotes pesados. Gentileza, algo que não conhecia. Viu aqueles olhos grandes e claros direcionados apenas à ela e a grande mão tocando a sua de leve.

- Como uma bela moça pode carregar pacotes tão pesados? Deixe-me ajudá-la.

Sua voz era carregada de bondade. Seu perfume e o sorriso, jamais havia visto um sorriso tão encantador.

Um pouco de conversa e ela já se sentia interessada por aquele rapaz, cujo nome mal sabia. Estava tão carente, se sentia tão só, e ele parecia ter interesse nela... Interesse nela... Isso soava totalmente surreal.

Deveria ser mais novo? Não haviam rugas em seu rosto anatomicamente perfeito, os braços tão fortes, mas tão delicados com ela, um arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando suas mãos se tocaram por engano ao entregar-lhe as sacolas.

A conversa não foi longa, logo sentiu o desejo crescendo em si, algo que não sentia havia tanto tempo, tantos anos. Era como se seu coração fosse novamente intocável, e um turbilhão de emoções percorreu sua mente, dopada por aqueles olhos azuis oferecendo algo que jamais sentira na vida, a oportunidade de fazer algo por si, qualquer coisa, era errado, era imoral, mas não já não se importava.

Quando viu estava no chão da sala transando com ele! E como era bom, se sentiu tão feminina, desejada, amada. Desinibida, gemeu e gritou como nunca, sentiu o prazer que nunca havia sentido com seu marido. Era um mundo novo, completamente diferente, entorpecente, explosivo e tudo que jamais imaginou que existiria.

Mas quando se vestia, ainda zonza, abriu os olhos e na porta de entrada da sua casa, uma garotinha parada com os olhos indignados, imóveis, chocada com as mãos na boca.

O rapaz se vestiu rapidamente, pulando por alguma das janelas e a mãe, envergonhada não conseguiu olhar para filha mais velha.

Nunca mais o viu e foi tomada por aquele sentimento de culpa arrasador. Por mais que seu marido não mostrasse interesse por ela, era algo que ela nunca pensou fazer, trair o marido, trair a família.

Além dessa culpa, não conseguia deixar de pensar nele, aquele homem espetacular que a usara, que a tomara com fúria e desejo. Queria se sentir amada novamente, queria aqueles braços, queria estar lá na segurança daquele ser que nem ao menos sabia da onde viera.

Era vergonhoso, humilhante, jamais imaginou que ela mesma seria tão fraca, onde estava a esposa exemplar agora? Odiou-se, odiou o marido, odiou o rapaz e à todos, amaldiçoou a própria vida. Não, não era feliz, e era isso que aquele rapaz, aquele sexo casual havia lhe jogado na cara com violência uma verdade coberta por um manto maquiado o suficiente para estragar sua vida supostamente perfeita.

Não queria que Prue a tivesse visto, mas não podia esconder, era verdade, ela era um lixo, não merecia o amor delas. Talvez nem ao menos desejasse que suas próprias filhas existissem, talvez sua culpa seria menor se Prue não tivesse a visto, talvez se não tivessem nascido não estaria presa à esse casamento infeliz e pudesse largar tudo, absolutamente tudo para buscá-lo, talvez...Acabasse com elas...

Então percebeu seu raciocínio, queria matar as próprias filhas por apenas isso.

Durante muitos dias sofreu, deixou de comer ou de alimentar as filhas, definhou, enlouqueceu, nesse tempo não viu sinal de seu marido, nada, nem um telefonema.

Pensou em tantas maneiras de dar um fim à tudo, tudo mesmo, em um dia, ligou o carro e colocou as duas no banco de trás, Phoe sentada disciplinadamente em silêncio, sentindo o sofrimento da mãe, havia escutado tudo de sua gêmea, como ela vira sua mãe entregando-se a outro, e como ela agia estranho agora. Prue, não olhava para sua mãe desde o dia em que a vira no chão gemendo como uma vadia com aquele homem nú sem entender direito o que aquilo significava a não ser que tinha nojo dela, nojo e sentia-se traída.

Megumi dirigiu rapidamente em direção à um penhasco, mas parou, à poucos metros quando ouviu Prudence gritar, o que fazia? Mataria as duas também por seu próprio erro? Olhou para ambas, magras, Prue apavorada e Phoe com o rosto entre as mãos, sabia o que estava prestes à acontecer . Nesse dia, ela chorou em frente à suas filhas, implorando por perdão sem ao menos saber o que havia de errado consigo.

Não aguentando mais, não viu outra saída a não ser tirar a própria vida antes que tentasse novamente contra a vida das duas, certificou-se que suas filhas estavam dormindo, escreveu uma breve carta e foi para a biblioteca, sabia que havia uma pistola escondida na gaveta.

Lágrimas verteram de seus olhos, seu peito doía.

-Me perdoem, Prue, Phoe...-Levando o cano da pistola à boca, fechou os olhos e puxou o gatilho.

Estava livre. Livre da culpa, livre da opressão, livre do que sentia por Milo.

**Prue's side.**

Estava ao lado de Phoe, enquanto a mais nova chorava, Prue tentava ser forte, segurando fortemente as mãos da irmã, enquanto segurava as lágrimas, não choraria.

O céu era nublado, assim como seu coração. Havia aprendido da maneira mais dura como a vida era frágil, como as pessoas eram frágeis e mais que isso, como os corações dos humanos eram sucetíveis à tentação, aos demônios.

A imagem de sua mãe rebolando feito uma puta enquanto era tomada por aquele homem de cabelos loiros não saía de sua mente.

Seu pai voltou no mesmo dia, quando recebera uma ligação da polícia, as gêmeas estavam ao lado do corpo encharcado de sangue e miolos por toda a sala, haviam testemunhado tudo, Megumi não sabia, mas Phoe havia acordado e havia acordado a irmã.

-Demônios filhas, são isso, demônios que levaram sua mãe, ouçam bem, não há nada pior nesse mundo que seu poder, eles te enganam, de ludibriam e dizem aquilo que você precisa ouvir para se entregar, então usam suas habilidades para fazer o que quiser e então, tudo se acaba e você enlouquece- Disse o homem com o rosto alucinado de culpa e ódio.- É isso, são demônios e a culpa é deles, não se esqueçam disso, jamais.

Essas palavras pregaram no coração de Prue como nenhuma outra, seu pai tão distante e frio furioso à beira do caixão. Então todo o ódio que sentiu por sua mãe voltou-se ao homem que vira naquele dia, aqueles olhos fechados, gritantes, a aura da traição da cena que mal entendia.

Puxou Phoe pela mão até chegarem em seus quartos e olhou piedosa para a irmã ainda inconsolável com a perda de sua querida mãe, Phoe jamais a culpou, jamais desferiu palavras de ódio, apenas se fechou em sua tristeza e Prue jurou ali, segurando sua irmã que se vingaria, acabaria com o demônio que fizera isso com sua família.

-Phoe...- chamou-a enxugando suas lágrimas com os dedos- Eu vou ficar forte- disse em um sussurro apenas para ela- Eu vou ficar forte e me vingar desse desgraçado, livrar o mundo desse maldito de uma vez por todas.

-Não pode estar falando sério- Retrucou- Prue, ele é um demônio, nem papai consegue enfrentá-lo sozinho.

-Mas eu posso, pedirei à papai para me treinar e eu vou matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos, não deixarei mais ninguém fazer isso.

Então as pequenas mãos idênticas as suas tiraram-nas do rosto e apertaram.

-Eu a seguirei, Prue, não importa o que aconteça. Eu vou matá-lo também, é minha mãe também, minha família e você é minha irmã, meu sangue corre com o seu, não se esqueça disso.

Um sorriso cúmplice entre as duas foi trocado, uma promessa em silêncio foi feita, iriam se tornar caçadoras, iriam fazer parte desse grupo seleto pronto para dar a vida por um objetivo.

** Phoe´s side**

Prue tinha palavras duras e pesadas quando descrevera à Phoe o que vira naquele dia, estudavam em escolas diferentes, claro, Phoe tinha que ir em uma escola especial voltada à pessoas com problemas visuais, ela odiava, odiava ser tratada de maneira diferente. Para ela a visão era descartável, não nascera enxergando, não via diferença em sua vida e na dos outros, aqueles que viam.

Mas então por que era tratada com tanta diferença? Quando decidiu treinar com Prue seu pai fora claro, não, ela não poderia treinar, ela era CEGA, atrapalharia sua irmã, os caçadores e se botaria em um risco sem sentido algum, morreria de graça.

Era melhor se acostumar a ser como sua mãe, obediente, viver a sua vida à sombra de algum marido.

Ainda lembrava-se do barulho, do som dos passos pesados de sua mãe, quando desceu rapidamente do seu lugar na cama e foi acordar a irmã para irem juntas verificar a mãe, tinha algo de errado, ela sabia, Phoe sempre sabia.

Então um grito de Prue e um barulho muito alto, tão alto que seus ouvidos sensíveis doeram, e o cheiro de pólvora e sangue por toda a sala. Prue correu até o corpo e Phoe caiu de joelhos no chão, sabia o que tinha acontecido, sentiu o chão pegajoso com o sangue escorrendo.

Não, não aceitaria, se Prue fosse lutar, ela lutaria também, jamais sentiu-se intimidada com essa que para ela era apenas uma pequena diferença. Quando sua irmã começou os rígidos treinamentos com seu pai, às escondidas pediu para Prue ensiná-la também. Seria útil, provaria que poderia lutar também, que era tão forte quanto qualquer outra pessoa, e que poderia proteger a sua irmã de todo o mal que trazia com essa profissão perigosa.

Não fora fácil, e menos ainda esconder isso do pai tão inflexível fora deveras complicado.

Todos os dias sentia-se culpada por exigir tanto de sua irmã, mas fora também por isso que ambas estavam tão fortes e habilidosas como caçadores profissionais antes de completarem a maioridade.

Então decidiram juntas que esse seria seu foco, Phoe seria sua arma secreta. Nenhuma das duas jamais comentou com ninguém além delas que Phoe sabia lutar, sabia lidar com armas brancas como ninguém. Agora, ganhava de sua irmã quando usava sua espada. Não podia ser boa com armas, não teria como ter mira, mas no combate corpo a corpo, ninguém ganharia de si.

Então o pai morreu, não muito tempo depois da mãe, e a raiva e o vazio dentro das duas crescia.

** Prue´s side**

Como se já não bastasse sua mãe, enlouquecida de amores por um demônio maldito, seu pai agora era enterrado em um caixão tosco de madeira barata como um indigente qualquer, sua morte na organização não fora bem-vista e ninguém havia explicado às duas o que acontecera direito.

Não deixara absolutamente nada para elas, nada nem ninguém, não que se importasse com isso, nunca sentiu amor por seu pai, sempre ausente e distante. Só se importava com sua irmã. Agora eram apenas as duas e junto com a promessa de caçar o maldito que enlouquecera sua mãe, Prue tinha uma segunda missão, cuidar para que as duas estivessem sempre juntas.

Então, no velório simples uma mão grande foi estendida para ambas.

-Meu nome é Julian Solo, sou um velho amigo de seu pai, ouvi dizer coisas magníficas a seu respeito, Prudence, vim fazer uma proposta às duas, eu as levo comigo e vocês tem um futuro promissor dentro de nossa organização, garanto-lhes que nada irá faltar, alimentos, treinamentos e estudos e tudo o que peço em troca é fidelidade à causa de seu pai. O que me dizem?- Prudence? Ninguém a chamava de Prudence! Apenas um olhar frio em resposta.

Parecia muito novo para ser um "velho amigo" do pai delas, quem era ele de verdade?

Ele explicou sobre os Caçadores e Prue teve ali uma ideia de vingança. Usaria esse idiota para conseguir a localização do Demônio, que ela soube ser Luxúria. E quanto tudo terminasse, sumiria com Phoe.

Era um tédio aqueles Caçadores tão estúpidos e cegos como o louco do seu pai, se controlava para não demonstrar os reais motivos. Usufruiria das armas e dos treinos, se tornava cada vez mais forte, se preparava para o dia da vingança. Era isso que a mantinha ali, a vingança.

Iria se manter casta, esse era seu desejo, não se entregaria à nenhum homem nojento, como sua mãe fez. Mas aconteceu algo que ela não esperava, ela se apaixonou por um dos rapazes. Tentou negar para si mesma que o amava, lutava contra esse sentimento, mas acabou se entregando de corpo e alma.

Tinha 16 anos quando perdeu a virgindade com ele. Mas o destino foi cruel com ela novamente e ele morreu em uma missão. O ódio tomou conta de si novamente, agora ela culpava os Caçadores. Iria logo terminar o que começou e sumir de vez desse meio imundo.

Finalmente havia chegado o tão esperado dia, ela havia treinado o suficiente, se sentia preparada. Solo havia dito que mandaria Prue para a missão de checar a localização dos Demônios e capturar um deles, Luxúria.

Faltava pouco, muito pouco para finalmente se sentir vingada, e finalmente estaria livre.

**Phoe's side**

Phoe sofria, por mais que seu pai não desse o amor necessário à elas, ela sofria. Era seu pai e nada mudaria isso. Sentia o ódio crescendo na irmã, a entendia de certa forma, Prue caía em um abismo escuro sem volta, teria o mesmo destino de seus pais e ela sentia que nada poderia fazer para salvá-la.

Sempre foi sensível e não gostou de Julian Solo logo de cara, ele emanava algo estranho, mas que a perturbava muito. Tentou fazer Prue mudar de idéia, mas a mais velha era irredutível.

Partiram de um país para o outro, senhor Solo havia prometido que ambas estariam sempre juntas se cumprissem essa pequena promessa. Havia se impressionado com o cérebro da mais nova e as habilidades da mais velha. Juntas eram uma ótima dupla, tinha certeza que as usaria futuramente.

Sua presença entre os caçadores não era bem-vista, crescera como uma sombra de Prue, estava ali apenas por ser sua irmã, e realmente, pouco lhe importava o que os outros caçadores pensavam.

Quando Prue começou a namorar aquele garoto, ela jamais se opôs, Phoe não queria nada além da felicidade da irmã, e fazê-la ter alguém em seu coração que lhe aquecesse era como ver uma luz no fim de um longo túnel.

Mas o garoto se foi, e com ele o resto de luz que existia para Prue.

Uma noite, Julian chamou Phoe até seu escritório.

-E o que você quer entrando para a Organização ao lado de sua irmã, Phoebe?

Phoe se ajustou na cadeira, cruzando as pernas em frente ao corpo e colocando a mão em seu queixo, pensativa. Os cabelos negros soltos caíam em seus ombros, escorrendo como água.

-Protegê-la, proteger Prue...

-De que? Dos demônios, não seja tola, não pode protegê-la deles, nem ao menos seu pai, um caçador tão famoso pode. O que a leva a pensar que poderá defendê-la de seres tão terríveis?

-Não, está enganado, - disse – Não é deles, é apenas, dela mesma. Prue é tão cega pelo ódio que não vê que irá cometer o mesmo erro de nossa mãe, e não procurará a vingança ou o conforto e sim a sua própria destruição. Quero sim me vingar, odeio os demônios tanto quato ela, mas temo mais por ela do que por eles.

Julian sorriu, colocou sua mão sobre a dela que estava na mesa, estava impressionado, viu essas duas garotas crescerem em sua frente e não imaginava o que se passava na cabeça de nenhuma. Levou os dedos até os lábios e beijou-os suavemente.

-Como é preciosa, querendo defender sua irmã, mas como espera fazer isso, minha querida?

-Não faço ideia. - Disse puxando sua mão de volta - Mas preciso estar ao seu lado, é tudo que sei.

-Sua força me impressiona, Phoebe.- Gargalhou o rapaz - Suas estratégias são boas, acho que as pessoas tem razão quando dizem que podemos ver com os olhos, mas no fundo somos todos cegos. Acho que posso colocá-la para escolher as missões que Prudence participará. - Voltou a mão sobre a dela novamente.

-Acha?

-Sabe o que dizem sobre gêmeas idênticas? Que são uma só pessoa que se divide em duas, francamente, acho que você possui a melhor parte.- Baixou seu tom de voz, era rouco e carregado - É bela como sua irmã, mas tão mais gentil, gosto do seu lado menos agressivo.

-É uma chantagem, senhor Solo?

-Não, jamais faria isso- Respondeu quase rindo.- Como poderia fazer isso com você ou com ela, não exigiria nada de você, não entende? Não sou tão mal quanto sua irmã diz, eventualmente irá entender isso, Phoebe.- Se aproximou de seu rosto e sua respiração quente tocou sua pele.- Não faria nada contra sua vontade, apenas a acho extremamente interessante.

Phoe engoliu a seco um pouco, não era tão ingênua, não o odiava, de maneira alguma, mas não achou que era ético aquela aproximação. De qualquer forma, por ora, aceitaria, pelo bem de Prue, e a reação de sua irmã foi exatamente o que esperava.

-NÃO, PHOE! NÃO QUERO VOCÊ ENVOLVIDA COM ELE!- Prue não gostou nada de saber que sua irmã estava namorando Julian Solo.

-Não se intrometa, Prue. Eu o amo.

-Não, você não o ama! - Conhecia bem a irmã a ponto de saber que ela mentia.

-Eu o amo sim!- Não contaria a verdade para Prue, era melhor assim, para as duas.

-Já disse que não! Não confio nele!

-Mas eu sim.-Phoe mentia novamente.

-Você não entende sobre amor!

-E você entende?

Prue se cala. Era a primeira discussão delas em anos, e estavam discutindo sobre amor. O que era amor?

Sem dizer nada a mais velha sai do quarto, ficou dias sem nem sequer olhar para Phoe. Nesse meio tempo, pensou sobre tudo, estava sendo egoísta em tentar proteger a irmã do mundo? Estaria certa em fazer isso? Quando se sentiu pronta, foi procurar a irmã, que escutava música sentada no sofá.

Se aproximou lentamente, ficando de joelhos no chão e colocando sua mão sobre a da sua irmã, chamando a atenção da mais nova.

-Prue...?

-Me desculpe Phoe. Estou sendo egoísta em te prender do mundo. Se realmente ama Julian Solo, eu não vou me opor à isso. Você é minha irmãzinha e sempre me apoiou em tudo.

-Está tudo bem Prue.-Por um breve momento quis que Prue batesse o pé e fugissem dali, que Prue esquecesse a vingança e vivessem apenas elas em um lugar distante. Sabia que isso era um desejo impossível.

-Eu te amo maninha.

-Também te amo, Prue.

Um abraço selou a paz entre elas.


End file.
